


Hold my hand (and don't jump)

by Nix_is_in_the_house



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Always Gay, F/F, Saviour, Suicide Attempt, Ymir is a hero, kinda angst, shit tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix_is_in_the_house/pseuds/Nix_is_in_the_house
Summary: POV KristaI was about to jump I really was going to just end it all, I mean why stay when you have no reason to...until her.





	Hold my hand (and don't jump)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [percyjackass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyjackass/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! Leave constructive criticism plz!
> 
> To my bff, who encouraged me to post this fanfic, thanks sis ILY!

**POV Ymir**

I was about to do it...to jump... _to die_. What is the point of living when you have no one who cres if you die. Maybe when I die someone else's life will get better, I'm not needed anyways that much was clear everytime they beat me up.  
These were the thoughts that had been going through my mind that day, that moment when when I was about to end my existance. I was ready to jump, to just end it all once and for all, and then ...I saw her.

It was 3 am, the streets were empty and there was not a soul to be seen around, but then, there she was just as last time looking small, graceful and beautiful even in her work clothes. I was only able to think about what was going through her head: She saved me and now I have to save her; Will I be able to save her like she saved me? I wondered if she was feeling as scared and anxious that time as I was right now, someone that kind can't be alone, she most have people who care about her, friends or family, Im sure of it!

"Dont jump, it's not worth it" Her voice was shaking, no not just her voice her whole body.

"We have to stop meeting this way" She was crying but a small smile made a way up to her lips. "Funny how life changes, it seems that not so long ago you were the one stopping m.."

"And now look at us! I'm prepared to jump of a bridge and die while you look as radiant as the sun." I laughed dryly.

"Only because you saved me Im here for you to say that. I have learnt that life goes on, so please..." She took a step closer and held her hand out "Someone as amazing as you shoudn't die this way."

"I'm not amazing! I'm an asshole, I'm an idiot, I'm a waste of space!" I start crying again " My friends, my girlfriend, even my own parents tell me this everyday. A pretty girl like you should not bother with me, just go and let me die I got nothing to lose anyways."

"Yet you have everything to gain! A full life ahead of you, you taught me that." I can see her come closer, almost touching me but with her eyes asking for permission "Let me help you, Im here for you just grab my hand and we can talk... Im here to talk to you now, you don't have to be alone anymore."

I swallowed and held her hand "Y-Ymir m-my name is Ymir" I whispered

"Historia" She helped me down... I loomed over her ,she was as small as I remembered her. "Let's go to my apartment, I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate" Her smile held a kindness I have never known.

As we walked to her home I noticed she didn't let go of my hand the whole way and I don;t think I have ever felt safer in my life, so I prayed I prayed to whoever was listening that her smile, her warmth, _her_ stayed with me, forever.

 

**THE END**


End file.
